Kirby And The Dark Painter
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Kirby has been having dreams about a female Star Warrior who possesses the same powers that he does battling a painting sorceress over a magic paintbrush with the power to make dream to life. Kirby then learns about the Brush of Dreams after Kyrin learns that a dreaded painting sorceress named Paintia has escaped from her prison. Is this connected to Kirby's dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Darker Side of The Moon**

(Planet Popstar 1,000 years ago)

In the throne room of a castle that was created out of a magic paintbrush, there sat a dark sorceress who was holding a large glowing magic paintbrush. As she sat on the throne, she heard a booming sound coming from outside. This caught her attention as a female Star Warrior who looked similar to Sword Kirby rushed into the room.

Dark painting sorceress- I see the Star Warrior in training has returned. Come here to avenge your fallen master?

Female Star Warrior who looked like Sword Kirby- I'm here to take you down, Paintia! And what do you mean be fallen? What have you done with Morpho?!

Dark painting sorceress- That pathetic Star Warrior is gone, Kimberly. But you shouldn't be concerned about Morpho Knight. You should be more concerned about yourself!

The dark painting sorceress lifted her magic brush and painted numerous monsters to life out of thin air.

Dark painting sorceress- Now go and sick that little twerp!

The monsters charged for the female Star Warrior, but she easily disposed of them with her sword from her copy ability she already had active. The dark painting sorceress stood from her throne and approached the female Star Warrior who looked similar to Sword Kirby.

Dark painting sorceress- You might have been trained by the Star Warrior, Morpho Knight, but even he fell before me and the Brush of Dreams! What makes you think you can do it alone?!

Female Star Warrior who looked like Sword Kirby- Who said I came alone?

Then a red and green swirling fireball hit the dark painting sorceress from the left and knocked her into a wall. Then the dark painting sorceress got back up and saw two men that looked like Fire Mario and Fire Luigi standing behind the female Star Warrior who looked like Sword Kirby.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Sword Kirby- After the Warp Star took me away from Popstar and to a planet I never heard of before, I brought back some reinforcements.

Dark painting sorceress- Those two mustached fools? Not even an army can match my power!

Female Star Warrior who looked like Sword Kirby- I won't ask again, where is Morpho?!

Dark painting sorceress- You really haven't gotten the message yet, even after I already told you. Morpho…is gone! After he commanded his Warp Star to take you off of Popstar, he finally succumb to that wound after being impaled by that sword he prevented from impaling you, Kimberly! But if you want further proof…here…

Then the dark painting sorceress pulled out a red Star Warrior's helmet and tossed it at the female Star Warrior who looked like Sword Kirby. She picked up the helmet and recognized it at the helmet of someone she once knew.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Sword Kirby- Morpho…no…Paintia! You're going to ****ing pay for this!

The man who looked like Fire Mario put his hand on the female Star Warrior's shoulder.

Man who looked like Fire Mario- Easy there, Kimberly. She wants you to get rattled up.

Kimberly- Regardless, we need to end this madness…for Morpho's sake! POYA!

The female Star Warrior who looked like Sword Kirby swung her sword at the dark painting sorceress and the sorceress blocked with her magic brush.

(Kirby's house 1,000 years later)

Kirby suddenly woke from his bed while screaming his head off.

Kirby- What was…what the hell was that…a dream…?

Then Tokkori opened Kirby's window and flew into the room.

Tokkori- What the **** is with all that yelling for, Kirby?! You trying to wake the whole planet?!

Kirby- Sorry, Tokkori. I just…had another dream…

Tokkori- Again?! Ever since that incident when you and those Mario's rescued that guy, Pyrrhon from Tabuu, you've been having bad dreams every night! I say, you need help before this gets out of hand!

Kirby- Fine, I'll talk to Meta Knight, Tiff, and Tuff about this in the morning.

(Shiver Star's moon)

Shiver Star was a frozen husk of a planet with no life on the surface and horribly inhabitable to any life. It did house an abandoned laboratory of horrible experiments hidden underground, but that was nothing compared to what was hidden on the moon of that planet.

Marx (shivering)- I-I-I-I c-c-c-can't believe M-m-master Tabuu talked me into th-th-this! It's colder h-h-here than on Shiver Star!

Fawful flew passed Marx on his headgear and didn't seemed bothered at all.

Fawful- Boowoo! Marx cry like baby? Marx should no be complaining since he not on Master Tabuu good side. Marx attack Smash City behind Master Tabuu's back and left Subspace vulnerable to infiltration. Leaving Fawful and Fredrick no help defending Subspace. Probably why blue hedgehog kick Fawful's ass! Fawful spent weeks putting rib bones back together. Not only that, Marx try to run when Master Tabuu call him. And Fawful had to drag Marx to Master Tabuu.

Marx- I thought he was gonna punish me for th-th-that off record attack on Smash C-City. And how are y-you tolerating this cold?

Fawful- This? It nothing. Marx see creepy ghost snow castle in Beanbean Kingdom. That place really bad. Fawful who Marx sometime.

Marx- I-I-I'll take your w-word for it, Fawful. Let's just find this s-sorceress as soon as possible. Sooner we do, sooner we can return to Subspace w-w-where it's warm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tales of A Female Star Warrior**

(Outside Kirby's house on Popstar)

Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Meta Knight were standing outside of Kirby's house.

Kirby- Thanks for coming on such short notice. I've been having strange reoccurring dreams lately.

Tiff- We know, Kirby. First Ash, then Sonic, then Ty, then Link, and now you. That can't be a coincidence.

Kirby- You saying my dreams are trying to warn me of a disaster like the ones the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team had?

Tiff- I spoke to Kyrin about it before you called us over here. I asked if he knew about the woman you've been dreaming about.

Tiff hands Kirby a book and had it open to a page with a picture of a female Star Warrior. She looked very similar to Kirby, only she was a much lighter shade of pink, some make up on her face, three long eyelashes coming out of each of her eyes on top, and a small red bow placed on the right side of her head.

Kirby- That's her! How did Kyrin…

Meta Knight- I know that Star Warrior! Her name was Kimberly.

Tuff- You know her, Meta Knight?

Meta Knight- Not much. All I know is she was a Star Warrior who lived on Popstar 1,000 years ago. And she possessed the same inhale and copy abilities that Kirby has. There were those that referred to her as something called a Void Spawn, but I'm afraid I don't know what that's a reference to.

Tiff- I did overhear Kyrin say Void Spawn when I went to talk to him, but he refused to even talk about it when I asked. In fact, he was completely out of character and began sounding more aggressive as he told me never to bring up the term Void Spawn ever again to him. When I asked him why, all he said was his father, the Lord of the Universe, made it forbidden to talk about.

Kirby- Ok…but what does this female Star Warrior have to do with me?

Tiff- Kyrin said she was part of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team that existed 1,000 years ago.

Tuff- You saying this girl is Kirby's ancestor? That can't be right! Kirby's not a girl!

Tiff- Everyone has male and female ancestors. It does take both to make a child. And are you saying only big strong men can be tough, Tuff?

Tuff- Uh…I didn't mean it like that…it's just…

Tiff- For all we know, your ancestor could've been a woman!

Kirby- That's enough you two. Can we get back to this…Kimberly?

Kirby looked at the picture of her in the book again.

Kirby- Now that you mention it…she and I do look very much alike. I wouldn't be surprised if I was related to her.

Meta Knight- I'm more interested in what else you can remember from those dreams. Is there any more you can tell us?

Kirby- I think I remember seeing Kimberly battling against some kind of painting witch. She reminded me of Drawcia, but this was a completely different witch. I think her name was…Paintia…?

Meta Knight cringed a bit at the mention of that name.

Tuff- Something wrong, Meta Knight?

Meta Knight- I know of that sorceress, Paintia. She and Drawcia descend from the same witch clan, so it would make sense she would be similar to Drawcia.

Kirby- I'm getting shivers just remembering that fight with Drawcia! Many gamers claimed that was too scary for a kid's game. But then again, so was Zero2.

Meta Knight- Paintia is said to have been even worse than Drawcia. 1,000 years ago, Paintia had stolen a powerful artifact called the Brush of Dreams. A paintbrush with the power to make whatever is drawn with it come to life.

Kirby- Hold on, that sounds familiar…

Then Kirby remembers one of his old friends with a paintbrush.

Kirby- Adeleine!

Tiff- You're right, Kirby! Adeleine can make whatever she paints on her canvas come to life.

Meta Knight- But Adeleine needs to paint of a canvas to make her works come to life. The Brush of Dreams doesn't require anything. You can make the air around you your canvas with the Brush of Dreams. It was created by the Ancients of Halcandra after all. But with that brush, Paintia nearly enslaved all of Popstar. The history books say it was Kimberly who stopped her, but the whereabouts of the Brush of Dreams are unknown.

Kirby- You think my dreams were trying to tell me about Paintia…or the Brush of Dreams?

(Back on Shiver Star's moon)

Marx and Fawful were still moving around the surface of the moon. Poor Marx was still shivering cold.

Marx- Couldn't Master Tabuu have given us more details to where the target is? I'm freezing my ass in this cold!

Fawful- Marx say that in last chapter. Also, stop complaining! You lucky Master Tabuu no punish you and other followers for mess up in Kyrin spy escaping. Ever since Fawful find out Pyrrhon works for Kyrin, Master Tabuu more paranoid than ever! Fawful suffering for it too! Wants Fawful to quadrupole background checks on everyone in Subspace. For all Fawful know, Pyrrhon might not work alone…

Marx- If you think I'm a spy, you can forget it. Tabuu saved me after Kirby and that giant ape destroyed that new body Nova made for me. And I have a score to settle with Kirby. Not as obsessed at Vaati is with Link, but I think about revenge on Kirby every day. But I will admit, Tabuu could be a little nicer to us instead of treating us like slaves.

Suddenly, Marx steps and falls into a crater on the moon. Marx gets himself back up and wipes the dust off his body.

Marx- Shit! Of all the rotten luck!

Then Marx notices a large rock next to him and decides to kick it out of anger. However, as soon as his foot hit the giant rock, all the dust fell off, revealing that it was actually a large orange crystal covered in dirt. But what surprised Marx was what was incased in the crystal.

Marx- Fawful! Come here! I found what Master Tabuu told us to find!

Fawful took a look from outside the crater and saw Marx standing next to an orange crystal with the body of a witch who looked similar to Drawcia imprisoned inside the crystal. Both Fawful and his headgear smiled at the sight of this.

Fawful- GAHAHAHA! Marx do something right for once. Nicely done. But job only half complete. Fawful and Marx get cracking. I have fury!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Spawn of The Void**

(Kirby's house late at night)

Kirby was sleeping in his bed, but he was tossing and thrashing in his sleep like he was having a bad dream.

Kirby- Paintia…Brush of Dreams…Morpho Knight…Kimberly…

(In Kirby's dream)

There were a bunch of thieves trying to flee through space to escape Halcandra.

Thief- Hurry, you fools! The God of the Void might not be far behind! If he catches up to us, we'll suffer a fate worse than death for kidnapping this child!

In the arms of one of the thieves was a little baby pink girl who looked like a baby version of Kirby and was wrapped up in a pink blanket.

Another thief- It will be worth it once we get away from Halcandra. With this girl, we will be able to command a being with the same powers as the God of the Void!

Suddenly, an energy blast was fired and it disintegrated more than half of the thieves that were in the back row with one blast. The remaining thieves turned around and saw a huge hulking titian with glowing red eyes.

Mysterious titian- (ROAR)

The roar made it seem like the whole galaxy was shaking.

Thief- The God of the Void?! He caught up to us already?!

Then the titian pointed to the baby girl the thieves had taken.

Third thief- I think it wants the girl back!

Another thief- Come on! We can't let this score get away! If we can manage to leave Halcandra, he won't be able to follow us!

The thieves tried to lose the large shadowy titian that was perusing them. Unfortunately for them, most of them were obliterated by the large creature's attacks as he rushed after them with speed that would make even Sonic jealous. One energy blast almost hit the thief that was holding on to the baby girl and caused him to drop her. As the baby was falling into the void of space, she slowly opened her eyes and saw a huge shadowy figure reaching out for her.

Mysterious titian- (ROAR)

Baby girl who looked like Kirby- …POYA…

(In another part of Kirby's dream)

A Star Warrior wearing a red helmet was resting in the woods after being wounded in a fight. He was sitting next to a campfire while wrapping bandages around his wounds. Suddenly, he noticed something falling from the sky and crash land near where he was.

Masked Star Warrior- What was that?!

The masked Star Warrior grabbed his sword and rushed to where the crash was. When he arrived, he saw a large crater in the ground. But he also heard what sounded like a baby crying. The masked Star Warrior looked in the crater and found a little baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket that was now slightly dirty.

Masked Star Warrior- A baby…?

The masked Star Warrior gently picked up the child and managed to get it to stop crying. Then he noticed "Kimberly" was stitched on the blanket she was wrapped in.

Masked Star Warrior- Kimberly…? Is that your name?

Baby girl who looked like Kirby- POYA…POYA! POYA!

Masked Star Warrior- Wow, you really seem to like that word.

(In another part of Kirby's dream)

The masked Star Warrior was training the little girl who looked like Kirby. She was no longer a baby, but not an adult yet. He was trying to teach her how to fight with a sword, but she kept getting knocked off her feet.

Little girl who looked like Kirby- I don't know if I'll ever be as good as you, Master Morpho. I'm trying to become a great Star Warrior like you, but keep getting my butt handed to me every time we spar. I've never been able to hit you once.

Masked Star Warrior- Don't say that, Kimberly. You're still young and have much room to grow. I'm sure you'll be a better Star Warrior than even me one day! We just need to know what fighting style suits you best.

(In another part of Kirby's dream)

The girl who looked like Kirby inhaled a flame and suddenly transformed into a fire form of herself.

Girl who looked like Fire Kirby- Master Morpho, I'm on fire!

At first, she was running around like crazy, but it took her a few minutes to realize the flames weren't hurting her.

Masked Star Warrior- It appears you can inhale object and copy their powers onto yourself. Interesting. Perhaps we found the fighting style that suits you, Kimberly.

(Another part of Kirby's dream)

The girl who looked like Kirby was now a fully-grown woman, but she had woken up from a bad dream. The masked Star Warrior rushed into the room after hearing her scream.

Masked Star Warrior- Kimberly, what's wrong?

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- I…I had that dream again.

Masked Star Warrior- The one where some large creature covered in shadows is trying to reach out and grab you?

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Yes. But I feel like…I know him somehow…but I don't know how I know him…

Masked Star Warrior- Perhaps he's someone from your past. I did tell you I found you in the woods when you were a baby. You've been having those nightmares every birthday for the last eighteen years. I'm beginning to think that it's really a memory of when you were separated from your real family.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- My real family…do you think they're still out there?

Masked Star Warrior- It's been eighteen years and no one ever filed a missing girl on Popstar. I have been prepared to return you to them if they ever came. It's highly unlikely, but maybe…you will find them someday.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Thanks, Master Morpho.

(In another part of Kirby's dream)

The female Star Warrior was battling a bunch of monsters that were being created by this dark painting sorceress with a magic paintbrush. It didn't matter how many the female Star Warrior defeated, because each monster got replaced with just a simple stroke of the sorceress' paintbrush. Eventually, the female Star Warrior was wounded and knocked to the ground.

Dark painting sorceress- Pathetic little girl.

Then the dark painting sorceress created a large sword with the magic paintbrush in her hand and had it lunge for the female Star Warrior. The female Star Warrior closed her eyes and waited. However, she heard the sword cut through flesh, but she felt nothing. But when she opened her eyes, she was horrified by what she saw. The masked Star Warrior who had raised her all these years had jumped in the way and got impaled by that giant sword instead.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Master…Master Morpho!

Masked Star Warrior- Kim…ber…ly…run…now…

Blood began leaking from his mouth has he coughed and gasped from his wound.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- NO! I won't leave you, Master Morpho!

Masked Star Warrior- Warp Star…Get…her to…safety…

Then a glowing yellow star swept passed the female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby and carried her into the air. As the Warp Star was carrying the female Star Warrior away from Popstar, she looked down one last time at her dying master.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- NOOOO! MASTER MORPHO!

(In another part of Kirby's dream)

A man who looked like Mario and a man who looked like Luigi were watching shooting stars in the night sky at their house near the Mushroom Kingdom.

Man who looked like Mario- What a rare sight to see. A beautiful display of shooting stars in the night sky.

Man who looked like Luigi- It is. Huh…? Is it just me or is that star…getting closer…?

The man who looked like Mario took a look and saw that it wasn't a star that the man who looked like Luigi was talking about. Suddenly, whatever it was crashed near the Mushroom Kingdom.

Man who looked like Luigi- What the hell was that?!

Man who looked like Mario- Not sure, but we should go and check it out.

Man who looked like Luigi- Marco, do we have to?! What if it's monster or something!

Man who looked like Mario- All the more reason to investigate. Come on, Loewy!

The men who looked like Mario and Luigi rushed over to where the crash was and saw an injured female Star Warrior who looked similar to Kirby.

Man who looked like Luigi- What is that?!

Man who looked like Mario- Not sure, but she looks like she's hurt real bad. We had best get the medical supplies!

(In another part of Kirby's dream)

The female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby opened her eyes and she saw she was in a bed in a room she'd never seen before. Standing next to the bed were two mustached men she'd never seen before.

Man who looked like Mario- Oh, you're awake.

The female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby flinched a bit, but she also noticed her wounds were bandaged up.

Man who looked like Mario- You don't need to be afraid of us. We were only trying to help.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Where…am I? Who are you?

Man who looked like Mario- I'm known as Marco Mario. This is my twin brother, Loewy.

Man who looked like Luigi- You're in the Mushroom Kingdom. And I think it's obvious that you're not from around here, since I've never seen anyone like you before.

Man who looked like Mario- Can you tell us your name and why you were badly injured when Loewy and I found you?

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- I'm…Kimberly…a Star Warrior from Popstar. The Brush of Dreams was stolen…and I was attacked…the next thing I knew…I crash landed in this place.

The man who looked like Luigi was going through a bunch of maps and was acting like he was looking for something.

Man who looked like Luigi- Sorry Marco, but I can't seem to find this…Popstar…anywhere on the maps.

God who looked like Tabuu- That's because Popstar is another planet.

The man who looked like Luigi jumped and clung to the wall.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- I take it this guy likes to startle you brother like that a lot.

Man who looked like Mario- Pretty much, yeah. But what was that about another planet?

God who looked like Tabuu- You and Loewy live on a planet called Earth. Kimberly here traveled through space on her Warp Star before she crashed here on Earth. But to be honest, you don't have the means to travel through space. Luckily for you all, I can get you to Popstar if you like.

(In another part of Kirby's dream)

The female Star Warrior who looked like Ultra Sword Kirby managed to grab the Brush of Dream from the dark painting sorceress after the man who looked like Fire Mario shot it out of her hand with a fireball.

Dark painting sorceress- NO! Give that back!

The female Star Warrior who looked like Ultra Sword Kirby swung her giant sword and knocked the sorceress to the ground. Before she could get up, she was bombarded with a bunch of red and green fireballs that appeared out of nowhere. After those fireball attacks, the dark painting sorceress dropped to the ground and saw the man who looked like Fire Mario, the man who looked like Fire Luigi, and the Female Star Warrior who looked like Ultra Sword Kirby standing above her.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Ultra Sword Kirby- This brush…it was created by the Ancients to help people! You turned it into a weapon of destruction!

Dark painting sorceress- What will you do, Kimberly? Finish me and avenge your fallen master?

Female Star Warrior who looked like Ultra Sword Kirby- I would like nothing more than to make you pay for what you did to Master Morpho…but that's not what he'd want. I have a more fitting fate for you, Paintia…

Then the female Star Warrior began drawing the outlines of a crystal around the dark painting sorceress. But before the outlines were finished being draw, the dark painting sorceress managed to say one last thing.

Dark painting sorceress- I know where you really came from…who your real family is…you're a spawn…of the Void…

Then the crystal the female Star Warrior who looked like Ultra Sword Kirby was finished and the dark painting sorceress was now incased in the orange crystal, unable to move or speak.

(In another part of Kirby's dream)

The female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby had made a grave stone for the masked Star Warrior using both his sword and red helmet. The men who looked like Mario and Luigi were with her.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Master Morpho…we did it…we defeated Paintia and restored Popstar. Now you can rest in peace…

The female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby began to cry a bit, but then she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the man who looked like Mario.

Man who looked like Mario- I'm sure he'd be proud of you right now, Kimberly.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Thanks, Marco. That means a lot. But now protecting Popstar rests on my shoulders and there was still more Master Morpho had to teach me. I just don't know if I'm ready for this responsibility.

Man who looked like Mario- If you ever need help, I'm sure me, Loewy, and Kyrin will be more than happy to assist you.

Then a god who looked like Tabuu appeared behind the man who looked like Luigi, only he was wearing a sombrero and a pair of maracas in his hands.

God who looked like Tabuu- Hey Marco, what are you doing dragging me into this?

Man who looked like Luigi- KYRIN!

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- He does this a lot to your brother?

Man who looked like Mario- Yes, Kyrin does this to Loewy frequently. But why are you carrying those and wearing that sombrero?

God who looked like Tabuu- I just came from a fiesta before coming to check up on you, amigo.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Before I sealed Paintia in that crystal, she said she knew who my real family was. I think she called me…a Void Spawn. What was she…

The god who looked like Tabuu threw the maracas to the side and pushed his palm in her face.

God who looked like Tabuu- No! No, no, no, no, no, no! NO! I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you anything about that!

Man who looked like Mario- Why not, Kyrin.

God who looked like Tabuu- Because I'm not allowed to talk about it. The leader of the gods, the Lord of the Universe, made it forbidden to even speak about. Even gods must follow certain rules.

Man who looked like Mario- Not even for your best friend?

God who looked like Tabuu- It's not just the fact I'm not allowed to tell you, but I also don't know that much.

Man who looked like Mario- Can you at least tell us why you can't tell us? This obviously involves who Kimberly's real family is and I think she deserves to know.

God who looked like Tabuu- (Grunts) You're really pushing the boundaries of our friendship, Marco. This happened when I was still a young child, so I don't remember all that much. There was a god…known as the God of the Void. He was an S Ranked god like I am, but he apparently did something really bad all those centuries ago. So bad that the Lord of the Universe banished him from the other gods. Then he did everything in his power to remove all traces of the God of the Void's existence from all recorded records and made it forbidden for anyone who knew of him or the events that day to ever speak of it again. I could possibly be stuck scrubbing the floors of the Crystal Monastery for the next century and a half if the Lord of the Universe found out I told you all this. And I'm afraid I can't tell you any more than that. If I did, the four of us would be kneeling in front of the Lord of the Universe, pleading not to punish us for talking about a forbidden topic. That's final, Marco. Can't pull any strings for this one.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- That's fine. But can you at least take the crystal Paintia is incased in somewhere where no one will find her?

God who looked like Tabuu- That I can do. Anywhere in particular?

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Morpho told me Shiver Star is an uninhabitable planet, but its moon is even more uninhabitable. Shiver Star's moon sounds like the perfect spot.

God who looked like Tabuu- Consider it done.

The god who looked like Tabuu began walking away from the others.

Man who looked like Luigi- But you will come back to bring Marco and me back to Earth, right? Right?

While everyone was not looking, a butterfly with yellow wings landed on the grave of the masked Star Warrior. It landed on the red helmet and folded its wings. But when it opened its wings again, they changed from yellow to a crimson red.

Whispering voice- Kimberly…

(In another part of Kirby's dream)

The female Star Warrior who looked like Fighter Kirby tried to destroy the Brush of Dream, but instead caused it to turn into three smaller paintbrushes.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Fighter Kirby- What the?! Why didn't the Brush of Dreams get destroyed?

God who looked like Tabuu- You did sort of destroy it. It broke into three smaller brushes and divided it's powers into three.

Surprisingly enough, one of those three paintbrushes looked like the brush Kirby's friend Adeleine uses.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Fighter Kirby- But if these three pieces come back together, the Brush of Dreams could be rebuilt. I can't let this happen again! Kyrin, can't you…

God who looked like Tabuu- I already brought Paintia to Shiver Star's moon for you. Figuring out what to do with the pieces of the Brush of Dreams should be your job.

(In another part of Kirby's dream)

The female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby woke up from her bed after having a bad dream.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- It isn't even my birthday yet and I'm having that dream again! But why…

The female Star Warrior looked at a locket on her nightstand and picked it up. Inside was a picture of her and the Masked Star Warrior.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Wish you were still here, Morpho…

Suddenly, the female Star Warrior heard a knock on her door.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- A visitor…at this hour…

The female Star Warrior opened the door and saw a white hedgehog that looked like Sonic with a cyan blue scarf around his neck standing outside.

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Are you Kimberly, the Star Warrior of Popstar?

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- And you are?

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Chaos the Hedgehog. You could say I'm a friend of a friend.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Which friend?

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- I'm sure you remember the Mario Brothers you met when you came to a planet called Earth.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Wait! You're friends of Marco and Loewy?

Then she opened the door all the way.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Any friend of Marco and Loewy is ok by my book. Would you care to come inside?

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Actually, I'm hear to ask for your help. You see, the Mushroom Kingdom is being invaded by a powerful demon called the Shadow Queen. She has possessed the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and plunged the kingdom in darkness. Marco and Loewy are doing what they can to fight back, but this is too much for them to do by themselves. Kyrin presented a list of those that knew Marco and Loew that might be willing to help out. And well…your name was on that list and…

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- I'm in! I owe those two my life for helping me stop Paintia. It would be my greatest pleasure to return the favor!

(Back at Kirby's house)

A butterfly with crimson red wings was scratching at Kirby's face as if it was trying to wake Kirby up. Eventually, it made Kirby sneeze and fell out of bed. Kirby tried to rise to his feet, but he hit his head on the nightstand of his bed.

Kirby- Oh shit! This is one hell of a way to start a morning!

Then Kirby looked out the window and saw it was still night out. Kirby looked at the clock and it read 3:47 a.m.

Kirby- Hey there little butterfly, what's the big idea waking me up like that?

The butterfly just hovered in front of Kirby's face and buzzed a bit. Kirby just figured the butterfly was just acting like how a bug should be and tried to go back to bed. But the butterfly scratched at Kirby's nose again to get him up again.

Kirby- You're really starting to bug me, you know!

The butterfly flew out the door that Kirby was surprised to be open and sort of beckoned Kirby to follow.

Kirby- Ok…I'll see what you want to show me.

(Meanwhile on Shiver Star's moon)

Marx was using the claws on his rainbow-colored wings to hold the orange crystal in place while Fawful pointed a laser from his headgear at the crystal.

Marx- Remember, aim with deadly accuracy, Fawful. Don't hit me and don't hit her. Master Tabuu wants us to free her from this crystal.

Fawful- Marx just shut up! Fawful know what doing!

Then Fawful fired the laser from his headgear and it began drilling into the crystal. After it had removed enough layers of the crystal, the sorceress inside the crystal opened her eyes and shattered what was left of the crystal to pieces.

Fawful- It worked! Fawful got her free!

Dark painting sorceress- What's going on here?! Who are you two?!

Tabuu (telepathically to the dark painting sorceress)- Now Paintia, is that any way to talk to my minions who just released you.

Dark painting sorceress- Tabuu…never thought I'd hear from you again…

Marx- Master Tabuu…you know this sorceress? I know you told us to find her, but…

Tabuu (telepathically to Marx)- Yes, I know her. Her name is Paintia…and I'm the one who gave her the Brush of Dream 1,000 year ago.

Fawful- Tabuu gave artifact of Ancients to her?

Tabuu (telepathically to Fawful)- We made a deal back then. And my end of the bargain was to steal the Brush of Dreams from Halcandra for her.

Paintia- Ha…I know you Tabuu. You wouldn't bother releasing me unless you wanted something. Out with it!

Tabuu (telepathically to Paintia)- If you insist. After I was defeated by Marco and his friends, they took part of my soul and hid it across time and space to try and keep it out of my grasp to prevent me from regaining my full power. The Void Spawn, Kimberly, hid part of my soul with you on this moon. I want it back.

Paintia pulled out a black glowing orb.

Paintia- You mean this? Yes, it appeared in my crystal prison suddenly. But why should I give it to you?

Tabuu (telepathically to Marx)- Marx, the gift…

Then Marx opened his mouth and extended his tongue towards Paintia. Wrapped in his tongue was a glowing paintbrush.

Tabuu (telepathically to Paintia)- After Kimberly imprisoned you, she split the Brush of Dreams into three pieces. And luckily for you, I was able to locate one of these pieces for you. How about in exchange for this piece of the Brush of Dream, you give me back that piece of my soul?

Paintia- And where might the other two pieces be?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Brush in The Grave**

(Somewhere on Popstar)

Kirby had followed the butterfly to an open field in Green Greens and saw what looked like a grave of some kind. There was a sword that looked similar to Meta Night's jabbed into the ground and a red Star Warrior's helmet placed over the handle of the sword.

Kirby- Is this what you wanted to show me, little butterfly?

The butterfly landed next to the grave and scratched away at some of the dirt. Kirby saw what looked like part of a paintbrush buried in the ground. Kirby reached for it and pulled the glowing paintbrush to his face.

Kirby- Strange…this feels…familiar…

Kirby closed his eyes for a moment and envisioned his friend, Adeleine for a moment. However, he quickly snapped out of it when he heard a voice speak to him from behind.

Magolor- Hey, drop that brush if you know what's good for you!

Kirby turned around and saw Magolor, Gooey, and Poochie rushing towards him. When they got closer, Magolor realized it was Kirby who he shouted to earlier.

Magolor- Oh…I didn't know it was you, Kirby…

Kirby- You three are out late. Kyrin send you for something?

Magolor- Actually, he did. That brush you're currently holding in your hand.

Kirby- Did you get waken up by a strange butterfly too?

Gooey stretched his tongue into the shape of a question mark and Magolor and Poochie looked at each other with confusion.

Magolor- A butterfly…?

Kirby looked back at the grave and saw the butterfly was now gone.

Magolor- Anyway, Kirby, I think we have more important matters to talk about. Like why did you just dig up one of the pieces of the Brush of Dreams?

Kirby- Brush of Dreams? Is that what this is? (Thinks) …Why does that sound so familiar…?

Magolor- The Brush of Dreams was another of the many wonderous masterpieces created by the Ancients of Halcandra. And I'm sure you know how much of an expert I am when it comes to knowing about the Ancients. It's a paintbrush that can make whatever is drawn with it come to life. Turning the imagination of an artist into reality. However, it was stolen 1,000 years ago and was used to nearly destroy Popstar by a sorceress named Paintia. But then a Star Warrior named Kimberly broke the Brush of Dreams into three smaller brushes and hid them away.

Kirby- And you're searching for this piece why?

Magolor- I'm getting to that, Kirby. Kyrin told us that Paintia, the witch who stole the brush, has just escaped from her prison on Shiver Star's moon and has gotten one of the missing pieces already. Kyrin believes she's trying to put the Brush of Dream back together. He told us that one piece was located near a grave of a Star Warrior here on Popstar. Which is why Gooey, Poochie, and I are here. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here at this grave and why did you dig up that piece of the Brush of Dreams?

Kirby- I'm…not sure. This butterfly with crimson wings woke me up and lured me here. And you're saying that's a Star Warrior's grave?

Magolor- I believe he was known as Morpho Knight. He sacrificed himself to protect the Star Warrior Kimberly, but he paid a heavy price for it.

Kirby remembers parts of the dream he had earlier and wondered if that was the same masked Star Warrior from his dream.

Poochie- (Woof)

Kirby noticed Poochie had moved his face close up to his and almost made Kirby stumble backwards.

Magolor- You sure you're ok, Kirby? You seem very lost in thought.

Kirby- I'm not sure…I had a dream…and it feels so…

Magolor- Let me guess, about a female Star Warrior named Kimberly?

Kirby- How did…

Magolor- Kyrin sort of filled us in on a few things. Apparently, the reoccurring dream process has been starting up again since you rescued Pyrrhon. You, Donkey Kong, Pit, and Shantae have been claiming to have strange dreams every night. Just like how Link, Ash, Sonic, and Ty were before. Let me tell you something…that wasn't a dream. It was Kimberly's memory and she's obviously trying to warn you about something. My guess, Kimberly is trying to tell you about Paintia and the Brush of Dreams before something happens.

Gooey's tongue stretched into the shape of a paintbrush that looked familiar to Kirby.

Magolor- Right, if only we knew where the final piece is, we might be able to locate Paintia.

Kirby- Hang on, that shape…I think I've seen a paintbrush like that.

Magolor- You have?!

Kirby- I have a friend named Adeleine and she's an artist. She can also bring to life whatever she draws, but she has to paint on a canvas first. And her paintbrush is shaped the same way.

Magolor, Poochie, and Gooey looked at each other for a moment. Poochie nods his head for a second and they turn to look at Kirby again.

Magolor- Kirby, I think you just answered our question.

Kirby- Are you saying Adeleine's brush is…

Magolor- A piece of the Brush of Dreams? Yes.

Kirby- But Adeleine has to paint on a canvas. She can't paint things out of thin air like the Brush of Dreams is said to do.

Magolor- When the brush was divided, so was its power. Which is probably why her brush's power can only work if painted on a canvas.

Kirby- Wait, you're not gonna take her brush away from her?!

Magolor- Relax, Kirby! We don't want to harm your friend. However, if Paintia learns about Adeliene and her paintbrush, she could be in danger. Where is Adeliene?

Kirby- Uh…I forgot…

Magolor, Gooey, and Poochie almost collapsed to the floor after Kirby said that.

Meta Knight- She's on Ripple Star, Kirby.

Kirby turned around and saw Meta Knight, Tiff, and Tuff standing behind a bush close by.

Kirby- How long have you been listening in on us?

Tiff- We saw you rushing over here from Castle DeDeDe and decided to follow you.

Meta Knight- We didn't speak out earlier because we didn't want to interrupt anything.

Tuff- This must be serious if Kyrin would send his followers here.

Kirby- You said Adeleine was on Ripple Star?

Tiff- Don't you remember, Kirby? Two weeks ago, a storm hit Ripple Star and destroyed a lot of homes. Adeliene asked you to fly her to Ripple Star on your Warp Star so she could help Ribbon and the other fairies repair the damage.

Magolor- Then we better get to Ripple Star before Paintia does. We can get there in no time with the Lor Star Cutter.

(Somewhere in space)

The sorceress, Paintia, was looking at Ripple Star from a meteor that was floating close to the planet.

Paintia- Tabuu says a missing piece is on this planet. I'll restore the Brush of Dreams and show the whole galaxy an art show like no other! And now that that Void Spawn, Kimberly is no longer around to stop me, Popstar will finally fall to me once I get my brush whole again…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Return to Ripple Star**

(Ripple Star)

Ripple Star was a beautiful and healthy planet where these little fairy creatures called home. However, there were some buildings in the capital city that were damaged from a storm that hit some time ago. But a young girl named Adeleine, who can create just about anything she draws on her canvas, was using her painted creations to help repair the damages. But before she could paint something else, Adeleine noticed there was a looming shadow over part of the capital city. Many of the fairies, including Ribbon looked up and saw a large ship appearing in the sky. It was the Lor Star Cutter. The fairies took a sigh of relief knowing it was just Kirby. The Lor Star Cutter landed and when Kirby walked off the ship, he saw a bunch of fairies surrounding the Lor Star Cutter. Suddenly, Ribbon rushed up to Kirby and quickly shook his hand.

Ribbon- Kirby! It's so good to see you again! It's been too long!

Kirby- It's good to see you too, Ribbon, but where is Adeleine? I need to talk to her?

Then Adeleine managed to make her way through the crowd of fairies to reach Kirby and Ribbon.

Adeleine- I'm right here, Kirby.

Then Adeleine noticed Kirby was holding a paintbrush that felt very similar to hers.

Adeleine- Kirby…where did you get that brush?

Then Magolor exited the Lor Star Cutter and walked up to Adeleine.

Magolor- Actually, I should ask where you got your brush.

Adeleine- Are you accusing me of something? This brush has been in my family for over a 1,000 years!

Kirby- Magolor, please try to be polit to a lady like Adeleine. Ribbon, Adeleine, is there somewhere we can talk in private?

Adeleine and Ribbon looked at each other in confusion for a moment.

(The fairy queen's castle)

Kirby, Meta Knight, Tiff, Tuff, Magolor, Gooey, and Poochie were escorted into a library in the castle. However, Ribbon was very uneasy being around Gooey.

Ribbon- Kirby, you sure it's a good idea trusting that black blob? You do know what he is, right?

Kirby- Yes, I know what Gooey is. He's a part of Zero's Dark Matter that got separated Zero's consciousness and became a piece of Dark Matter with no memories. But Gooey also knows that since he did regain his memory after he helped me defeat Zero and save Popstar. Even though Zero somehow revived himself as Zero2 and attacked Ripple Star four years later. I know that you fairies are still traumatized after Zero2's Dark Matter attack on Ripple Star, but Gooey is not Zero…or in this case, not Zero2.

Ribbon- Fine, but won't hesitate to get the crystal ready should Gooey show his true colors.

Tiff- Uh…maybe you should stop Poochie from showing the color of yellow…

Ribbon looked and saw Poochie standing next to a bookshelf with one of his hind legs in the air.

Kirby- Oh…Sorry about that, Ribbon…

Then Adeleine drew a sponge on her canvas and placed it on the floor near where Poochie was standing.

Adeleine- There, all cleaned up. Now Kirby, why do you want to talk to me?

Kirby- I keep having dream about some artifact called the Brush of Dream. A paintbrush that can bring things to life. Just like what you are capable of. I see another Star Warrior, a woman actually, fighting some painting sorceress over this brush to prevent the sorceress from destroying Popstar.

Ribbon- The Brush of Dream…I've heard of that before.

Ribbon flies up to a bookshelf, pulls out a book, and drops it on a table.

Ribbon- I believe it was created by the Ancients of Halcandra.

Adeleine looks at the picture in the book and realizes it looked and felt similar to the brush she uses.

Magolor- Allow me to explain. I am a master of the Ancients after all.

Kirby, Tiff, and Gooey rolled their eyes at Magolor.

Magolor- The Brush of Dreams can create anything drawn with it to life. From what Kirby said, your brush can also do that, but only after drawing on something like a canvas first. Well, after the Star Warrior Kimberly defeated the sorceress, Paintia, she broke the brush into three smaller brushes. Kirby found one on Popstar. And then he told us about your works of art.

Adeleine- And you think my brush is one of those pieces?

Tiff- The only reason we're bringing this up is because Magolor said Kyrin told them Paintia has been freed from her prison and has gotten one piece of the Brush of Dreams already.

Meta Knight- If that's true, there is a possibility this Paintia could come after you.

Ribbon- That name…Kimberly…I think I've heard the Fairy Queen mention her. But she didn't refer to Kimberly as a Star Warrior. I think I heard the Fairy Queen call her a Void Spawn, whatever that means.

Magolor- A Void Spawn is someone who possesses the powers of the God of the Void.

Tuff- God of the Void?

Magolor- You see…the Ancients of Halcandra might've created numerous god-like item with seemingly limitless abilities…they did have help…from a divine source. The God of the Void is what he was referred to. He was nowhere near the same level as Tabuu, Kyrin, or the Lord of the Universe, but he was definitely an S Ranked God. However, he committed some crime that caused the Lord of the Universe to banish him from the other gods. He came to Halcandra and decided to try and start a new life to make up for whatever it was that he did to be cast out by the other gods. The God of the Void helped the Ancients thrive and evolve. It was even said he married and had a child. A little girl. And technically, she was the only Void Spawn to be born. But the child was taken. Thieves who believed they could one day control the child and the power she has if they manipulated her while she was still growing up. They murdered the mother and abducted child, but the God of the Void caught up to them before they could get far. However, the child was dropped and said to have plummeted into the vase void of space. Whether or not the child survived is a mystery. But the people of Halcandra experienced the wrath of the God of the Void that day.

Suddenly, Kirby remembered that in a part of his dream, there was a dark figure reaching out to a little girl as she was falling into space.

Kirby (mutters)- Kimberly…was she…

Meta Knight- You sure seemed to have brushed up on your knowledge of the Ancients, Magolor. I too have studied the Ancients of Halcandra, but I never heard anything about this…God of the Void.

Magolor- That's because the Ancients chose to not talk about him with their written text. I learned all this at the Crystal Monastery. Lord Arkness' library contains so many records of ancient times, a scholar like me would claim they'd died and gone to heaven. However, there were some things he deemed forbidden to read. You see, I don't know what the God of the Void's name is or what he looked like. I tried to dig a little deeper, but when a grabbed a certain book off the shelf, I felt his fingers wrap around my neck from behind and squeeze my throat as he told me to put the book back and not open it. For an old man, Arkness has the tightest grip I've ever experience. Even physically stronger than Donkey Kong. Anyway, the God of the Void's respect turned to fear to the survivors of this wrath on Halcandra. Which is probably why the Ancients chose not to mention him at all in their texts.

Kirby was beginning to feel very uneasy after hearing all of this. Ribbon looked at Kirby and saw had a look of horror on his face.

Ribbon- Kirby…you feeling ok…?

Kirby- Oh! I'm fine…Uh, Magolor, perhaps we should get back to the topic of the Brush of Dreams!

Magolor- Ok…Since we know Paintia will be looking for the two pieces of the Brush of Dream Adeleine and Kirby have, we might want to get the two brushes away from the fairies before she realizes they're here on Ripple Star.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound coming from outside. Tiff and Tuff looked out a window and were uneasy by what they saw.

Tuff- Uh…I think it might be a little too late for that…

Kirby rushed to the window and saw a dark painting sorceress who resembled Drawcia a bit floating in the sky. She was surrounded by numerous blank canvases. With lightning fast speed, she painted a meteor on each canvas before making the meteors rain down on the fairies of Ripple Star.

Paintia- I know a piece of the Brush of Dreams is here! And I'll find it, even if I have to demolish this planet in the process!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Kirby's Tough Call**

Paintia- I know a piece of the Brush of Dreams is here! And I'll find it, even if I have to demolish this planet in the process!

Paintia quickly drew more meteors on her many canvases and continued to drop them on the capital city of Ripple Star.

Magolor- Shit! Tabuu must've told her a piece of the Brush of Dreams was here!

Tuff- Tabuu?!

Magolor- Yeah…guess I should've told you earlier…the one who freed Paintia was Tabuu and his followers. Another piece of Tabuu's soul was imprisoned with her, so it would make sense as to why Tabuu would break her out.

Tiff- I think that would've been important for you to have told us beforehand.

Ribbon- Tabuu…? Who is this Tabuu?

Kirby- A bad guy I hope you never meet. Believe me, he's worse than Zero2! In fact, Zero2 is now working under Tabuu!

Adeneine- Wow! If he's powerful enough to control even the main source of all Dark Matter, he must be powerful!

Meta Knight- Right now, I think we should be focusing on protecting Ripple Star.

Kirby- Good point, Meta Knight. Tiff, Tuff, you stay here in this library.

Tuff- Hey, why do we…

Kirby- I'd rather you not risk of being hurt.

Tiff- He's right, Tuff. We'll just get in the way.

Magolor- Poochie, you stay and keep Tiff and Tuff safe. Okay?

Poochie- (Woof)

Poochie nods his head and wags his tail.

(Outside)

Paintia had painted created a few more meteors and was about to drop them on the Fairy Queen's castle. But just as they were about to destroy the castle, Kirby jumped out and inhaled all the meteors.

Paintia- What the…

Paintia noticed Kirby as Kirby spat the meteors back at Paintia. Paintia managed to dodge her own meteors.

Paintia- I see someone wishes to oppose me…

Paintia took another look at Kirby and something inside of her filled her with rage. Not only that, Kirby's face felt familiar to her.

Paintia- What's going on?! Why does it feel like I've seen that face before…and why does it make me so ****ing pissed?!

Paintia vanishes, but then reappears directly in front of Kirby.

Paintia- You! You look familiar to me! Who the hell are you, anyway?

Kirby- I am Kirby, Star Warrior of Popstar! And I'm here to stop you from destroying Ripple Star!

Paintia- Destroying this planet? I have no interest in these fairy creatures. I'm here because I'm looking for my paintbrush.

Kirby- Looks like you already have one.

Paintia- This is actually 1/3 of my brush. A little birdy told me another piece was here. Give it to me and I might leave this planet in one piece.

Above Kirby and Paintia, Ribbon was holding Adeleine in the air as she painted on a canvas just above where Paintia was standing. Gooey was using his long tongue to hold the canvas as Adeleine painted an anvil.

Adeleine- Ok…that should do it!

Then the anvil came out of the canvas and tried to drop on Paintia. However, Paintia saw the anvil and quickly drew a trampoline on one of her canvases and made the trampoline appear over her head. This bounced the anvil back up and into space.

Paintia- So that's where my brush is! That little girl has it!

Adeleine- Woah! She's fast on the draw!

Ribbon- Even faster than you, I'm sorry to say, Adeleine.

Paintia tried to dash for them, but she was suddenly being sucked in by a vacuum force. Paintia turned around and saw Kirby trying to inhale her.

Paintia- Put a cork in it!

Paintia quickly drew a large bottle cork on a canvas and threw it at Kirby, clogging his mouth and stopping his inhale. Kirby began choking as he tried to get the cork out of his mouth.

Paintia- That suction power he has…why do I feel like I've seen it before? In fact, reminds me of someone I think I once knew…but who?

Paintia returned her attention to Adeleine who was still floating above her with Ribbon and Gooey.

Paintia- Not important now. Right now, I need to get that piece of the Brush of Dreams back.

Paintia flew up to where Ribbon, Gooey, and Adeleine were as Kirby struggled to spit the cork that was plugging him out of his mouth. Magolor appeared behind Kirby and slapped him in the back, causing Kirby to spit the cork out.

Kirby- Thanks Magolor, but we still need to help Adeleine!

Paintia flew up to the rooftops where Gooey, Ribbon, and Adeleine were.

Paintia- You, girl with the fairy! Give me my brush back if you know what's good for you!

Adeleine- For your information, this is my paintbrush! And you need to learn better manners talking to a little girl like that!

Ribbon- Not to mention threatening and stealing from one!

Paintia- Have it your way, then…

Adeleine quickly began painting a boulder but Paintia painted one too. But with Paintia's painting speed, she created her boulder first. Adeleine finished her boulder before Paintia's reached them, but not only was Paintia's boulder finished faster, it was stronger than the one Adeleine painted as it smashed Adeliene's boulder with easies. Ribbon barely managed to get herself and Adeleine out of the way before the boulder rolled them over.

Paintia- Trying to get way? I don't think so!

Paintia was about to paint something, but Gooey quickly wrapped her tongue around her like a lasso.

Paintia- Strange. What's an essence of Dark Matter doing here? Don't matter! You get in my way, you pay the price!

Paintia began spinning around like a twister and that also made Gooey spin around like crazy. Eventually, Gooey was flung into a nearby building and his tongue was no longer wrapped around Paintia.

Paintia- Now…where was I…

Paintia looked up and saw Ribbon and Adeleine trying to fly away.

Paintia- Oh yes…

Then Paintia quickly drew an electric net on one of her canvases, tossed the canvas like a frisbee, and the canvas stopped in midair directly above Ribbon and Adeleine. Then the electric net came to life from the canvas and dropped over Adeleine and Ribbon, causing them to fall back down to the ground and crash land. Paintia fired a magic attack at the two before they could get recover from the electrical net, but Gooey jumped out of nowhere and jumped in the way of Paintia's attack, taking the blast instead. When the smoke cleared, Gooey had collapsed to the ground, X's took the places of his eyes, and he was looking like he got hurt pretty bad.

Adeleine- Oh no! Gooey!

Ribbon- I don't believe it…a being born from Zero's power…took a blow for us…

Before Paintia could attack again, Meta Knight appeared behind Paintia like a looming shadow (similar to his down B move in Smash).

Meta Knight- FOOL!

Meta Knight struck Pantia in the gut with his fist and knocked her way from Adeleine and Ribbon. Meta Knight swung his sword and cut the electric net off of the two before Paintia got back up.

Paintia- Another Star Warrior? And one who utilizes the Galactic Knight Swordplay Style like that fool, Morpho Knight!

Meta Knight- I am Meta Knight, but I am surprised you recognized the style of my sword technique since only two other Star Warriors in history fight by this style.

Paintia- Like I said, I once knew one of those Star Warriors. In fact…I killed him! The fool, Morpho Knight gave his life to protect his apprentice. And I'll defeat slay you just as I slayed Morpho!

Paintia drew a bunch of large swords on her many canvases and hurled them all at Meta Knight. Meta Knight swatted them away with his Galactia sword. Meanwhile, Kirby and Magolor arrived and helped Adeleine and Ribbon get back up.

Magolor- What the…?! What happened to Gooey?!

Ribbon- He got hurt…trying to protect us…

Then Kirby notices the electric net Meta Knight sliced on the ground and got an idea. Meta Knight knocked away most of the swords Paintia painted and threw at him, but Meta Knight's foot suddenly got snatched by a beartrap that had somehow been painted by Paintia and placed in the ground.

Paintia- Can't run now!

But before she could attack Meta Knight, Spark Kirby being held by Ribbon appeared behind and above Paintia.

Spark Kirby- POYO!

Paintia turned around just in time to see Spark Kirby's electric attack knock her into the side of a building. When the smoke cleared, Paintia got herself back to her feet.

Paintia- You again…? How dare you strike me like that!

Then Paintia got a good look at Spark Kirby.

Paintia- Hold on…both is appearance and abilities have changed…this seems familiar…but why…? Not only does it feel familiar…but it also fills me with anger!

Before Paintia could try and figure out why this was familiar to her, Spark Kirby fired another electric shot at Paintia. Paintia quickly drew a blackhole and used it to block the lightning. Then another blackhole opened behind Spark Kirby and Ribbon, but Ribbon was able to spot it and get herself and Spark Kirby out of the way before Spark Kirby's electric attack was fired back at them from that other blackhole. Paintia was about to lunge for them, but Paintia flew into a cage that Adeleine drew and placed in Paintia's way.

Paintia- You think this will work on me?

Adeleine- I don't see how you'll be able to get out of this cage!

Spark Kirby- Adeleine…I've dealt with a sorceress of the same witch clan as Paintia. Drawcia. And I know that something like that wouldn't hold Drawcia…

Paintia- So you've battled my kind before? Hmm…Then you know what's coming next…

Then Paintia just flew through the bars of the cage like her body wasn't even solid anymore.

Adeleine- How did she…

Spark Kirby- Drawcia could turn her body into paint. She mostly used it for her painting spells, but Drawcia also used it to squeeze through solid objects, like a cage. And since Paintia is of the same clan, she can use the same painting magic.

Paintia- You do know my clan very well. Good to know my clan is still around in this world.

Spark Kirby- Not anymore. I killed Drawcia when I fought her and she was supposed to be the last of her kind…until you showed up.

Paintia- But even back then, I was still superior to all the other painting sorceresses in my clan. You might've beaten someone from my clan, but that doesn't mean you can best my magic. And I think it's time to stop ****ing around with you all!

Then Paintia transformed into a hideously deformed monster that looked like a giant ball of paint.

Paintia Soul- (SCREECH)

Spark Kirby- Oh ****! Not this nightmare fuel again!

Paintia Soul unleased a huge magic attack that created a mushroom cloud explosion. When the smoke cleared, Kirby, Meta Knight, Magolor, Adeleine, and Ribbon were knocked to the ground and looking badly injured. Adeleine struggled to get up and Paintia Soul turned back to her normal form and picked her brush out of her hand.

Paintia- I'll be taking this piece of my brush back, thank you.

Adeleine- That's…not yours…

Adeleine tried to jump at Paintia in an attempt to grab her brush back, but Paintia grabbed her by the neck and held her over her head. Meta Knight tried to attack Paintia from behind with his spinning drill technique (his forward B move in Smash), but Paintia quickly drew a bubble out of paint and trapped Meta Knight in it. Paintia then threw Adeleine into it as well and neither of them could move. Kirby struggled to get up and Paintia noticed.

Paintia- I wouldn't come any closer if I were you!

Then Paintia painted a large buzz saw and placed it near Meta Knight and Adeleine.

Paintia- Try anything, and I'll cut off their heads!

Kirby (thinks)- Shit! I can't let her kill them! There has to be something I can…

Kirby then remembered he was still holding something.

Kirby- I know I shouldn't…but this is the only way to save Meta Knight and Adeleine…

Kirby pulls out the piece of the Brush of Dreams he dug up on Popstar.

Paintia- Is that…

Kirby- The third and final piece of the Brush of Dream!

Paintia- Give it to me!

Kirby- Ok…but only if you let them go!

Meta Knight- Kirby!

Adeleine- Don't do it!

Kirby- Release them and you can have it…

Paintia- Fine…

Paintia snapped her finger and both the buzz saw and the paint bubble that Meta Knight and Adeleine were trapped in vanished. Meta Knight and Adeleine fell to the ground and both face planted. Paintia flew up to Kirby and extended her hand.

Paintia- Give it…

Kirby reluctantly handed Paintia the brush. Paintia made all three pieces of the Brush of Dreams levitate in the air above her and she used her magic to merge the three brushes back into one. Then in a flash of bright light, a large glowing paintbrush appeared and Paintia grabbed it.

Paintia- At last! The Brush of Dreams is mine again! And now…I think it's time I return to Popstar and take my revenge!

Paintia painted a portal, but she didn't need a canvas this time now that the Brush of Dreams was whole again. Then Paintia flew through the portal before it closed.

Magolor- Kirby…I can't believe you ****ing did that! You gave Paintia the Brush of Dreams!

Kirby- I couldn't think of any other way to save Meta Knight and Adeleine's life. I know what I've done, but we know she's heading for Popstar. Hopefully we can make it there before Paintia does.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Dark Arts**

(On the Lor Star Cutter)

Tiff, Tuff, Adeleine, and Magolor were putting Gooey, who was still knocked out, on a medical table of some kind.

Magolor- Gently now. We don't want to hurt him any more than he is.

After they placed Gooey on the medical table, Magolor pulled out a first aid kit.

Magolor- I'm going to try and heal Gooey's wounds. I need you guys to hand me things out of the bag when I need them, since I have to move quick if I want do get Gooey back on his feet.

As they began to treat Gooey's injuries, Poochie entered the room and began sniffing at a dusty corner in the room.

Poochie- (Bark) (Bark)

Magolor- Not now, Poochie. We're trying to help Gooey.

Poochie began digging through a large pile of dirt and dust and found a stone tablet. Poochie picked it up and rushed to Adeleine.

Adeleine- Huh…? What do you have there?

Adeleine pulled the stone tablet out of Poochie's mouth and took a look. There was something written on it, but it was in a language Adeleine had never seen before.

Adeleine- Strange…

Tiff- What's you got there, Adeleine?

Adeleine- I'm not sure. Something is written on it, but I don't know what dialect this is.

Tuff- You know, it almost looks like the same gibberish I've seen in those scrolls Magolor always carries around.

Magolor- It's written in the language of the Ancients of Halcandra?!

Adeleine- So you can read this?

Magolor took the stone tablet and looked at it.

Magolor- Yes…I can. But all that's written here is a name of some kind. Where did you find this?

Then they saw Poochie standing on the pile of dust in the corner of the room.

Tiff- You think you can clean this ship up every once and a while, Magolor?

Magolor- Hey, even I haven't inspected every part of the Lor Star Cutter! There are some rooms I haven't gone into yet. And I don't know all the secrets the Ancients hid on this ship. Anyway, the name written on this stone slab…

(In the control room of the Lor Star Cutter)

Meta Knight was piloting the Lur Star Cutter while Kirby and Ribbon were in the room with him.

Meta Knight- We should be arriving on Popstar soon.

Kirby- Good to know.

Meta Knight- Kirby…about what you did…do you really think it was wise to hand Paintia that last piece of the Brush of Dreams? I know you did it to save me and Adeleine, but is it worth putting our home at risk?

Kirby frowned and turned his head away from Meta Knight. Ribbon flew up to Kirby's face with a concerned look on her face.

Ribbon- Kirby…it is true that this is a grave situation, but you've pulled through impossible odds before. You've pulled through when Zero2 attacked Ripple Star. And you've triumphed over many dangerous threats to Popstar. And from all the stories I've heard, you've even managed to defeat a powerful god named Tabuu.

Kirby- Well, Tabuu…I didn't do that alone. I have friends from a planet called Earth.

Ribbon- The Super Mario Brothers' Team. I know. Pretty much the whole universe knows ever since your first victory over Tabuu. You all saved the entire universe that day…literally. The point is, Kirby…you've always followed your heart and it led to everything being alright in the end. Why stop now?

Kirby- …you're right, Ribbon. I've always managed to make things like in the end. I should be able to do the same this time too!

Ribbon- There's the Kirby I know and love!

Meta Knight- However, the only ones that are able to fight are you, me, Magolor, and Poochie. Since Gooey is out cold and Adeleine doesn't have her brush anymore.

Ribbon- I can help too.

Kirby- I think I have an idea.

(Near Cappy Town on Popstar)

Kirby was standing close to the edge of Cappy Town, waiting for Paintia to show up. With him were Meta Knight, Magolor, Poochie, and Ribbon who was surprisingly in Robobot's cockpit.

Ribbon- I know you're not much bigger than me, Kirby, but even this feels too big for me to fit in this. But are you sure I can operate this giant mech of yourself?

Kirby- If you can't, there's a red button on the controls that will set Robobot to auto pilot. He might not look it, but Robobot is a living, sentient being.

Robobot gave Kirby a thumbs up.

Magolor- I think she's here!

Kirby, Ribbon, Meta Knight, Poochie, and Magolor readied themselves as a portal opened up above them. Out of that portal came Paintia.

Paintia- Well, well, well…I wasn't expecting to see you retards again. Come to see Popstar get turned into ruin?

Kirby- No ****ing way! We're here to finish you!

Paintia- A bold claim, especially now that I have the complete Brush of Dreams at my disposal. I can paint whatever I want and make it come to life in an instant! And I'm not limited to a canvas either. How about I show you what this brush can really do!

Then Paintia quickly draws a monster known as Kracko. However, this was much larger than the original Kracko. It fired a bunch of lightning at Kirby and the others, but they managed to dodge. Turns out the lightning was much stronger than the real Kracko's too. Robobot looked at the lightning and approached it.

Ribbon- Uh…Robobot, what are you doing?!

Robobot scanned the lightning and turned into Spark Robobot.

Ribbon- I didn't know your mech could copy powers too!

Spark Robobot fired its own electricity at the Kracko copy and destroyed it. Magolor created a giant sword, similar to Ultra Sword Kirby's sword, out of thin air and swung it at her. Paintia drew another large sword and blocked Marolor's attack. Suddenly, Poochie jumped Paintia from behind and grabbed hold of one end of the Brush of Dreams with his teeth.

Paintia- Hey! Let go, you stupid dog!

Paintia tried to shake Poochie off, but Poochie held on tight. Then Poochie rapid fired his hind legs at Paintia's face over and over. Eventually into her eye.

Paintia- My eye! Mangy mut…

Then Paintia smacked Poochie and made him let go of the brush and knocked him to the ground.

Poochie- (Whimpers)

Paintia- I can't believe a damn dog got the better of me there.

But before Paintia knew it, Ribbon had Stone Robobot suddenly punch her in the face and directly into a mountain. Ribbon quickly jumped out of Robobot's cockpit to help Poochie back up.

Ribbon- You ok, Poochie?

Poochie jumped up to Ribbon's face and licked her.

Poochie- (Woof)

But it wasn't long before Paintia got back up and returned to the battle.

Paintia- Cheap shot there! Didn't think a fairy would use such an underhanded trick. Hitting me while I was distracted.

Paintia quickly painted a giant blowtorch and had it shoot a stream of fire at Ribbon and Poochie. However, Stone Robobot jumped in the way and used the stone copy ability to block the flames. While Stone Robobot was blocking the flames, Meta Knight managed to slice the blowtorch with one swing of his sword. Paintia quickly drew even more large swords with the Brush of Dreams and lightning fast reflexes and was about to hurl them at Meta Knight, Ribbon, Poochie, and Stone Robobot. But the swords were all quickly inhaled by Kirby as he transformed into Ultra Sword Kirby.

Ultra Sword Kirby- I wasn't expecting one of my Super Abilities. Guess the Brush of Dreams must be really powerful if inhaling its creations could turn me into Ultra Sword Kirby. POYO!

Ultra Sword Kirby swung his giant sword at Paintia. Paintia tried to block with another giant sword she drew with the brush, but it shattered under Ultra Sword Kirby's sword and knocked Paintia to the ground.

Paintia- ****! ****! ****! **** you! Every time I see you, Kirby, I keep getting filled with rage! But at the same time, you seem familiar to me, like you're similar to someone I used to know! I've had enough of this mystery!

Paintia pulls out a notepad and pencil before making a quick sketch of Kirby.

Paintia- Now tell me why Kirby is so familiar to me!

Paintia swiftly swipes the Brush of Dreams over the sketch of Kirby and the image begins to alter. First, the shade of pink became lighter. Then a red bow appeared on the right side of the head. Then the image of Kirby began to look more feminine, like the female Star Warrior Kirby was dreaming about earlier. Paintia's eyes widened at the sight of this.

Paintia- No…it can't…

Altered sketch of Kirby on the notepad- POYA!

Paintia threw the notepad to the ground almost immediately after that.

Paintia- The Void Spawn?! Kimberly?! But how…?

Paintia looked at Ultra Sword Kirby and back at the altered image on the notepad.

Paintia- So you're a Void Spawn too! I should've realized it by that copy ability you have. Funny…I didn't think the God of the Void had another.

Ultra Sword Kirby- I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but this ends here! I will not let you destroy Popstar and use that brush to harm innocent people!

Paintia- We'll see about that, Void Spawn!

Then Paintia warped her body into that hideous form again. But this time, the Brush of Dreams was sticking out of her body. Also, her ball of paint body was now multicolored that changed at random.

Paintia Soul- I can feel the Brush of Dreams fueling my powers even further. Let's see you'll fair against my works of art now!

Then Paintia Soul launched numerous energy blasts from her body and fired them at Ultra Sword Kirby and the others. Ribbon tried to have Stone Robobot use its stone copy ability to block, but the blast knocked Ribbon and Stone Robobot to the ground and knocked Stone Robobot back to regular Robobot. Luckily, Ultra Sword Kirby manage to swat all the other energy blasts from his friends before they could do more damage. Ultra Sword Kirby swung his sword at Paintia Soul, but a bubble of paint appeared out of nowhere and stopped Ultra Sword Kirby in his tracks.

Paintia Soul- Foolish Void Spawn! In my full powered form, all I need to do is think and what I want the Brush of Dreams to create will appear.

Meta Knight, Robobot piloted by Ribbon, Poochie, and Magolor rushed to try and get Ultra Sword Kirby out of there, but they got trapped in a paint bubble too.

Paintia Soul- I'll finish this quick!

Then the mountain Ribbon and Robobot punched her into earlier was turned into a volcano at looked like it was about to blow.

Paintia Soul- I'll just turn this into a volcano. This should wipe you all out and those miserable town of Cappies in one foil swoop and…

Suddenly, a large cannonball hit Paintia Soul from behind and exploded on impact. The paint bubbles Ultra Sword Kirby and the others were trapped in vanished instantly. And so did the volcano.

Paintia Soul- What the hell?!

Paintia Soul turned around and saw the Lor Star Cutter in the sky.

(Inside the Lor Star Cutter)

Tiff was at the steering wheel of the ship while Adeleine and Tuff were operating the Lor Star Cutter's cannons.

Adeleine- You might've taken my brush, but that doesn't mean I can't help my friends!

Tiff- Well said, Adeleine!

Tuff- Now let's fire again!

(Back outside on Popstar)

The Lor Star Cutter fired another cannonball at Paintia Soul, but Paintia Soul made a steel wall appear to block it. Ultra Sword Kirby saw his chance to strike while Paintia Soul was distracted and got in close. Paintia Soul turned around and saw Ultra Sword Kirby up close to her about to swing a massive sword at her. Paintia Soul quickly made an energy field appear around her to both blocked Ultra Sword Kirby's sword and tried to push him back.

Paintia Soul- Void Spawn or not…your power cannot compare to the mine while I have the Brush of Dreams!

Ultra Sword Kirby- Come on…must push through…

Ultra Sword Kirby tried to push his sword through Paintia Soul energy, but it was pushing him and his sword back and might blow him away from Paintia Soul. But suddenly, a butterfly with red wings flew by.

Ultra Sword Kirby- Huh…? That butterfly again?

Paintia Soul- Morpho…? No! It can't be! I killed you!

The butterfly landed on Ultra Sword Kirby's head and suddenly, a surge of power began to flow through Ultra Sword Kirby. A red aura now surrounded Ultra Sword Kirby and he felt as though he had become stronger than ever.

Ultra Sword Kirby- Not sure what's happening, but who cares! Time to end this once and for all!

Ultra Sword Kirby began to push through again and was actually cutting through Paintia Soul's energy field. Paintia Soul was unable to slow Ultra Sword Kirby down even with the Brush of Dreams.

Paintia Soul- How could the God of the Void have another? Unless…he didn't! Kirby must be Kimberly's…

Then Ultra Sword Kirby managed to slice right through Paintia Soul's energy fiend and through Paintia Soul herself. As her body split in two, it created a massive explosion.

(Kirby's dream)

Kirby was lying on the ground that looked like outer space everywhere he looked. Kirby opened his eyes and looked around.

Kirby- What the…What is this place…?

Kirby stood to his feet, but as soon as he got up, Kirby saw a female Star Warrior directly in front of him. She was a lighter shade of pink, a red bow on the right side of her head, and a bit of makeup on her face.

Kirby- Uh…POYO…?

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- POYA!

Then the female Star Warrior burst into many lights and vanished.

(Back on Popstar)

Kirby opened his eyes and saw Tiff, Ribbon, Adeleine, and Kyrin surrounding him.

Kyrin- There we go. Kirby's waking up now.

Tiff- Kirby!

Tiff wrapped her arms around Kirby, but Kirby was confused as to what was going on.

Kirby- What…what just happened?

Ribbon- You defeated Paintia.

Adeleine- Her death created an explosion and you were caught in it. Luckily, you're still alright.

Kirby- Lucky me…Oh! But I feel so lightheaded…

Kyrin- That will pass eventually.

Kirby noticed Magolor, Gooey, Poochie, Tuff, Robobot, and Meta Knight standing behind Kyrin.

Tuff- Kirby's back up!

Kirby- Kyrin…I kept being compared to this Star Warrior named Kimberly by Paintia over and over. Do I have a connection with her?

Kyrin- Well…Kimberly was actually one of the heroes that was part of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team 1,000 years ago. She helped Mario's ancestor against my brother. And like you, she was the only member of that team that was not from Earth.

Tiff- See Tuff, I told you!

Kyrin- I guess there's just one thing left to do…

Kyrin pulled out the Brush of Dreams and held it in his hand. Kyrin snapped his finger and the brush split into three smaller brushes again. Then he grabbed the brush that looked like Adeleine's brush before handing it to her.

Kyrin- Her you go, miss. I believe this brush belongs to you.

Adeleine- Are you sure it's a wise decision leaving it with me? Even if the Brush of Dreams is not whole?

Kyrin- I see no reason why it shouldn't be with you. You've done a great job using its power to help your friends so far.

Adeleine took her paintbrush back from Kyrin and smiled a bit.

Adeleine- Thank you.

Ribbon- The capital city of Ripple Star is still wrecked from Paintia's attack. Think you can fix the damage there too?

Kyrin- Very well. Magolor, Gooey, Poochie, with me! We're heading for Ripple Star next.

Magolor- Yes sir!

Poochie- (Woof)

Gooey stretched his tongue over his forehead to make an army solute.

Kirby tried to get up, but he felt rather weakened.

Magolor- It might be a good idea to you to just rest, Kirby. Let us handle the damage on Ripple Star. You've already been through enough for one day.

Kyrin, Magolor, Poochie, and Gooey made their way to the Lor Star Cutter. Once they were out of distance from Kirby and the other from hearing, Magolor turned to face Kyrin.

Magolor- By the way, Kyrin…this talk of the God of the Void and this talk of Void Spawns…does this all have to do with Void Ter…

Kyrin quickly moved his face up to Magolor's.

Kyrin- Don't say that name! My father has made it forbidden!

Magolor- …so it is him…

Kyrin- I don't know how you found out that name, especially since my father went through great lengths to erase all traces of his existence, but yes…he was the God of the Void.

Magolor- So does that mean Kirby is…

Kyrin- No…Kimberly was. And I don't think I have the heart to tell Kirby the truth about that…

Magolor- Why not?

Kyrin- Because I know it will break his heart…just like it broke Kimberly's heart…when she learned the truth…one year after Marco and the others defeated Tabuu…

The End

Epilogue-

(Tabuu's palace in Subspace)

Tabuu had absorbed the piece of his soul that Marx and Fawful had retreated from Paintia.

Tabuu- Now I'm at 92%! Nearly there! You two are dismissed for now.

Marx- Thank you, Master Tabuu!

Fawful- Fawful's pleasure, Master Tabuu!

After Marx and Fawful left the room, Tabuu pulls out that book again.

Tabuu- Now…who's next?

Tabuu cast a seeker spell and the book began flipping through its pages. It stops at a picture of a large gorilla who looked similar to Donkey Kong.

Tabuu- I see the biggest musclebound idiot in Marco's team, King Kong, is next. Fredrick!

Then Lord Fredrick entered Tabuu's room.

Lord Fredrick- You called, Master Tabuu?

Tabuu- I did. I believe I've located another…missing piece…

Lord Fredrick- Understood. Where do you want me to go?

Tabuu- There is a mountain on Kongo Jungle that looks like a volcano. However, it's not really a volcano. It's actually a prison…a prehistoric prison!


End file.
